


La manoeuvre Tancredi

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara disjoncte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La manoeuvre Tancredi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Tancredi Maneuver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570557) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Elle en a marre.

Ras le bol, ras la casquette, ras la hotte, plein le dos.

Elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait accepter d’être shippée, fluffée, angstée, drama-ée avec un type qui l’a utilisée, qui n’en veut qu’à sa clef et qui n’a rien d’autre à lui proposer comme solution à toutes les emmerdes qui lui sont tombées sur le coin du nez que la fuite dans un pays ne connaissant pas l’extradition. Et qui l’embrasse dans les toilettes d’un train. Les toilettes. Elles étaient relativement télégéniques, OK, mais ça reste des toilettes.

Non mais vraiment, le Panama. C’est ça, sa "solution pour tout arranger" (© Michael Scofield) ? Ha !

Elle répète : Ha !

-O-

Elle a choisi d’appeler ça la Manoeuvre Tancredi (© Sara Tancredi). Ca sonne bien. Evidemment, ça nécessite un minimum de Planification (et voilà qu’elle se met à penser ça avec une majuscule elle aussi), mais tout ce qui ressemble à un cordon peut faire l’affaire. Cordelette de veste. Ceinture. Bretelle de soutien-gorge (elle voudrait voir leurs têtes si elle leur faisait un coup pareil, tiens).

Elle décide que c’est le Moment ou Jamais d’utiliser la Manoeuvre Tancredi sur Michael. Dont acte. Planification Boy gigote pour échapper au cordon, tandis que Lincoln n’ose pas bouger au cas où il lui viendrait l’idée de tirer un peu plus sur la cordelette et d’endommager son petit frère. Kellerman ne bouge pas non plus. Parce que bon... ce n’est pas comme si Kellerman n’avait jamais eu envie d’utiliser la Manoeuvre Tancredi sur les Burrows-Scofield, c’est juste qu’il n’a pas eu le cran de le faire. Dégonflé.

Elle profite de la stupéfaction ambiante pour ordonner (ouais, ordonner, le mot lui plaît) à Kellerman d’appeler les flics. Puis de ligoter Lincoln. Puis Planification Boy qui n’avait certainement pas prévu un tel retournement de situation. Il essaye de lui répéter que c’est réel, tout ce qu’il y a entre eux, c’est réel. Mmh, réel. Moins réel que les cordes autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, hein.

« Et moi ? » demande Kellerman avec une vague inquiétude, et elle se souvient qu’il est en train d’essayer d’entuber la Compagnie, la Présidente, les Services Secrets, le FBI, et Dieu sait qui encore. Son espérance de vie est des plus médiocres.

« Toi ? Panama. Avec moi. Planification Boy doit avoir un plan de secours pour le plan de secours du plan de secours. Suffit de trouver où c’est planqué sur son tatouage.

\- Panama ensemble ? » Il rayonne littéralement. Ben oui, il peut. Planification Boy et son grand frère, un peu moins. « On mangera des crack-pies ? »

Elle hausse les sourcils. C’est ça. S’il croit ça, c’est qu’il a déjà commencé à abuser desdits crack-pies. Mais elle ne dit rien parce que la Manoeuvre Tancredi s’accorde bien avec le système du bâton et de la carotte.

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle est nettement moins shippable, fluffable, angstable, drama-able, hein, maintenant ?

-O-

Elle bronze sur une plage du Panama, les doigts posés sur la cordelette du haut de son bikini.

-FIN-


End file.
